1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical clamps. In particular, the invention relates to surgical clamps having replaceable pads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgical clamps exist in many sizes with many different types of clamp shapes (e.g., curved jaws, straight jaws, etc.). In addition, many different types of jaw surfaces exist, as adapted to the specific function performed by the clamp. When a different function is to be performed, either one must use a different clamp, or in some circumstances replaceable pads may be added to the jaws.
Many existing surgical clamps have jaws with hard clamping surfaces. Some replaceable pads for these clamps are designed to fit over the jaws to provide a softer clamping surface. However, these pads are often bulky, reducing the sleekness of the clamp and jaws. In addition, these pads are typically designed to fit over only straight jaws and are generally straight themselves, so there is a need for other shapes such as curved or S-shaped.
Other existing surgical clamps have curved, replaceable pads that are sleek, but these sleek pads are not soft and may be inappropriate for many applications.
Still other existing surgical clamps have soft pads but these pads are not replaceable. This makes the pads harder to clean. Autoclaving may cause soft or delicate pads to deteriorate or wear out more quickly; with the result that the pad surfaces may become less soft or less delicate. As an alternative, the pad surfaces may be constructed to as to be less soft or less delicate in order to have a longer lifetime.
Some surgical clamps (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,398) have replaceable pads that are soft, but have other concerns. The pads are installed from the distal end, and may slip off from that direction. Decreasing the possibility of the pads slipping off may increase the effort necessary to install the pads. In addition, the portion of the pad that attaches to the clamp may not be flexible.
Finally, some existing surgical clamps have replaceable pads that are not tightly secured to the jaws. With such clamps, the pads may move laterally after the vessel or tissue has been clamped. This lateral movement makes for an insecure clamp subject to wobbling, that may shear the vessel or tear the tissue. So there is a need to tightly secure the pads to the jaws.